I Thought You Loved Me
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Inuyasha finally tells Kagome how he truly feels and makes Kagome travel alone. She soons finds out that surviving not so easy without Inuyasha's protection but what happens when someone helps her and shows her how it truly feels to be in love Plz review
1. Mistaken Tears

I Thought You Loved Me!

Chapter 1

Mistaken tears

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't protect you anymore," he said his eyes cold and emotionless compared to Kagome's tear soaked face.

"But why Inuyasha? I love you," she yelled. Inuyasha looked at the ground not knowing how to reply. How could he tell her that he was in love with Kikyo? Inuyasha looked up when Kagome grabbed his hands "it's Kikyo is it not?" Again he turned away

" Kagome I'm tired. It's just so hard protecting you. So I'm going to travel with Kikyo and the others. Kagome we don't need you anymore so go home."

Inuyasha felt his heart break when he saw the face of the girl who loved him even when he didn't love himself. Kagome began

breathing deeply her heart racing by the look on her face anyone would think that she was having a heart attack. "How could

he do this to me?" she thought. Tears streaming down her face like rivers, her eyes bloodshot.

"Inuyasha why are you saying this?" she cried. The half demon had sympathy for the girl but his patient was running thin.

"Kagome don't play stupid you know what I mean. I don't love you Kagome and I definitely don't need you," he yelled and regretted saying that. Kagome lowered her head hiding her eyes from view.

"Wait.. Kagome I didn't…" Inuyasha was interrupted as Kagome stood up.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. I understand that you rather a clay pot whore but don't tell me I have to leave because I won't this is my real home Inuyasha. And no one will take that from me. And I don't need your protection Inuyasha. It's my duty to collect the jewel shards and that's what I'm going to do," she explained as a small smile crept onto her face.

Then she whispered "goodbye Inuyasha. I will always love you," then she walked away as if nothing had happened.

Kagome didn't know what she was going to do but decided to tell the group about what Inuyasha planned to do and more

importantly what she was going to do. Surprisingly now that Inuyasha told her that he really didn't love her she felt like a

weight was lifted off her shoulder. She hated all the headaches she caused herself when confused about Inuyasha's feeling.

Soon she approached the village receiving greetings from everyone she met. She stepped inside the hut to see Sango and

Shippo. Sango her best friend was stirring up a pot of soup while Shippo was coloring in the coloring book Kagome had given

him a week ago.

"Hey Kagome," Sango greeted her. Kagome said nothing which caused Sango to look up noticing something was wrong.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked placing her hands on the girls shoulder. Kagome shook her head and began crying uncontrollably "I can't stay here. I got to go I hate him and I always will. I can't stay," she managed to say through her sobs.

Sango who was having a hard time hearing already knew what caused her friends depression.

"Kagome it's no big deal Inuyasha will come around just give him awhile. What ever your argument was about I'm sure Inuyasha will get over it."

"No he won't Sango he told me that he didn't love me and that Kikyo was taking my place and…." She couldn't finished her sentence as a fresh batched a tears streamed down her face.

Sango was speechless she was sure that one day Kagome and Inuyasha would be together but now she was no longer sure.

She only hugged her friend tightly and said "Kikyo could never take your place Kagome. We won't travel with Inuyasha and

that clay whore. It'll just be the five of us counting Miroku and Kirara." This made more tears come from Kagome's eyes knowing

that she was leaving her friends behind.

"No Sango it'll just be me. It's my duty to collect the shards and I'm going to do it myself. No one else will do my job for me," Kagome explained.

Shippo was listening to the conversation and almost broke in tears when his adopted mother said she was leaving him.

"But Kagome you can't leave and you can always use a little help now and then," he said jumping into his mother's lap.

Kagome hugged him tightly and said "I'm sorry Shippo but I have to," she knew she had to leave soon or else her friends would persuade her to stay and she knew she couldn't "I have to go now but tell everyone goodbye for me and I'll see them soon."

Sango only nodded knowing this was something Kagome had to do "just be careful," she replied. Kagome nodded as she swung her bag over her shoulder and left.

**Inuyasha**

He sat down at the spot he stood when he broke the heart of the girl who loved him. "How could he?" he thought regretting

everything. Inuyasha thought about the whole thing and couldn't believe how stupid he was. Him and Kikyo were over been

over they barely even started and Kikyo was the undead. Kagome loved him and as a matter of fact she loved him as a half-

demon. But he broke her heart numerous of times and this was how he topped it off. Telling her he didn't love her. A silent tear

streamed down his face as the wind blew the grass causing an sshhh sound. "Kagome I'm so sorry," he whispered hoping the

wind would carry the message to Kagome. "Is it to late to apologize" he thought knowing Kagome was the forgiving type but

would she forgive and forget this time. Even he wouldn't give himself another chance after what he did so why did he expect

her to. So many thoughts came in so little time soon Inuyasha realized that he was in love with Kagome. He had to tell her but

what if she laughed in his face and called him pathetic. Inuyasha sighed he knew Kagome to well for her to do any of those

things. He stood up and ran to the sacred tree Goshinboku to figure out what to do.


	2. Exhaustion and Surprises

I Thought You Loved Me

I Thought You Loved Me

Chapter 2

Exhaustion and Surprises

Kagome walked silently along the forest path bored and tired. It seems as if she had been walking for hours. "Why can't I just grow wings? That would be so much easier," she said to herself. Soon she heard the sound of rushing water as she approached a small stream. She smiled as she bent down to fill her almost empty water bottle. She took a long sip and sighed in relief as the water moistened her dried throat. Her eyes drooped unable to stay open. She leaned against a rock and fell asleep.

She heard a rustle in the bushes and jumped up. She looked up but saw nothing but was sure something was near. She grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed at nothing in particular hoping that whoever was hiding would be frightened and go away. "Who's there? Show yourself or be purified," she yelled. There was another rustle in the bushes "Mommy," yelled Shippo as he jumped into her arm causing Kagome to drop her bow and arrow. Kagome was shocked that the little kitsune had followed her and yet she never felt his presence.

"Shippo why did you follow me?" she asked him. Shippo lowered his head "I'm sorry but I didn't want to stay with Inuyasha and the group. So I decided to follow you and besides if Inuyasha isn't with you who else was going to protect you." Kagome laughed "my hero," she said then thought "I wonder what the group is doing right now?" She looked down at the kitsune in her arms knowing she won't have to worry about being bored again with him around. "Kagome do you have anything to eat I'm starving," he said. Kagome nodded as she put him down and began digging through her bag. She pulled out two bags of potato chips one for shippo and the other for herself. Sitting down they enjoyed the food and conversated about their long journey to find the sacred jewel shards.

"Um….Shippo don't you think Sango will be worried that you went missing?" she asked and almost cried knowing she left Sango who was almost like an older sister to her. Shippo shook his head "Not really maybe in the morning since I left while they were sleeping."

"And you weren't caught by Inuyasha?"

"Nope Inuyasha wasn't there he was probably somewhere pouting."

"Oh" said Kagome as she stared at the full moon thinking about what Inuyasha was really doing at this moment. But soon she and Shippo fell asleep under the stars.

**Inuyasha and the gang**

**"****She did what?!"** yelled the furious hanyou that had just entered kaede's hut. Sango ignored his tone and repeated "She went to go find the jewel shards alone."

"And you let her go alone!" he yelled.

"Kagome can make her own decision Inuyasha and I can't stop her and it's your fault that she left." said Sango. Inuyasha said nothing it was his fault if he hadn't been so quick to say that he loved Kikyo then Kagome would still be here.

"Shippo," Sango called looking around the hut as Miroku entered.

"Miroku have you seen Shippo? I haven't seen him all morning."

"No I haven't seen him and he usually go play with the village kids at this time but he's no where's to be found," said Miroku. Inuyasha couldn't believe "Kagome is traveling the countryside all alone with demons lurking everywhere in search for the jewel shards and all you can care about is a kitsune who's probably playing hide and go seek," he yelled.

"I never thought about it like that maybe we should go find her," said Sango her voice filled with worry. Miroku agreed and they began to pack up to find their friend hoping she was okay.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay I think we're ready," said Miroku picking up his staff. Sango nodded in agreement and walked out the hut to tell a very impatient Hanyou they were ready.

"About time," said Inuyasha who didn't even turn around "I was about to leave without you".

Sango only rolled her eyes not wanting to engage in an arguement this early in their journey.

"Well we're ready now so let's leave the past alone and start looking for Kagome before she puts herself in big danger" said Miroku trying to ease the tension in the small group. Nobody spoke but began walking into the forest

hoping the journey would be quick and easy.

**Kagome & Shippo**

"Kagome I'm tired can I rest on your shoulder?" asked Shippo with his puppy dog face. Kagome laughed and nodded they haven't been walking for long but Shippo being a kid had to eat candy and became super hyper. Kagome smiled remembering how he was running around in circles and became dizzy. She stopped as her impulses told her a jewel shard was near. She pulled out her bow and arrow aiming it in the direction of the jewel. Soon enough a demon appeared "Give me the Shikon Jewel shards" he yelled approaching Kagome. She shot an arrow at him but it had no affect. The demon laughed "pathetic Human," he said as he pushed her to the ground.

"Kagome," Shippo yelled as she fell to the ground "Fox fire," yelled Shippo as blue fire shot at the demon causing the demon to laugh again.

"I will not waste my time on such a weak demon. Now give me the jewel shards," he said approaching Kagome. "I can't let him get the jewel shards," thought Shippo "but what can I do?"

The demon reached out to grab Kagome "take this," and the demon fell backward but stood right back up looking around "what was that?" but before he could come back to his senses there was another kick to his face.

"i'm getting out of here," yelled the demon and ran away before more misfortune could befall on him.

"Are you okay," he asked Shippo.

"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about Kagome she hit the ground really hard and past out," explained Shippo looking worried.

The mysterious man knelt by Kaogme and felt her pulse "She seems okay but she might have a huge headache when she wakes. But you two shouldn't be out here all alone let me take you to my village and we can take care of her there."

Shippo agreed as the man lifted Kagome bridal style and walked toward the village.


	3. Hating Reality

Chapter 3

Hating Reality

**_Dreamworld_**

She kept running her breathing was fast and wheezy it was hard to breathe but she couldn't stop if she did a heavy price would befall on her. Kagome looked over

her shoulder and saw nothing and stopped to catch her breath. She leaned against a tree her pulse was slowing but her heart was still racing hoping he wouldn't

find her. "Hey if your trying to hide from me your doing a bad job," said a voice. Kagome gasped and took off why couldn't she sense him. She was so wrapped up

in her thought she didn't notice the figure standing ten feet in front her and she ran into him. He grabbed her by her shirt "you think you can run from me?" he

asked her. Kagome only kicked and threw her arms hoping to get out his grasp. He threw her against a tree and continued "you tried to runaway from me. Didn't

you? Well you'll never get far because your mine and you always will be. You should be happy to be mines," he said pushing her hard against the tree. Kagome

screamed from the pain "stop," she manage to yell. "Apologize," he yelled lifting her and throwing her against another tree. "I'm sorry," she yelled tears coming to

her eyes. He didn't seem please "your sorry for what?" he hissed. Kagome gasped for breath "I'm sorry for running way. Please put me down Inuyasha," she

manage through her crys. The Hanyou smile as he sat her down kneeling beside "say you love me." Kagome took a deep breath "i love you," she said. He hugged

her then said "Now die," as he went through her stomach with his claws. "Why," she whispered then fell to the ground lifeless. Inuyasha laughed "you were

nothing more than a jewel detecter to me," he explained grabbing the jewel from around her neck.

**_End of Dream_**

The reality of the dream shocked her so much she jolted up awaking from her sleep. Then moaned in pain "Kagome what's wrong?" asked Shippo. Kagome laid back

down "I got up to fast and my head hurts really bad," Shippo chuckled "I thought you might say that you was hit really hard by that demon." Kagome looked

around the small hut knowing she wasn't hear before. She saw a couple of scrolls hanging from the walls and a small work table with ink bottles and quill pen

scattered everywhere. She notice the her head was also bandage and that she was laying on pallet. "Shippo could't have carried me here,'" she thought. Shippo

saw her worry glares and explained "After you fainted a man came and helped. He also carried you to this demon village." Kagome blinked "Shippo did you just say

a demon village?" she asked shocked. Shippo thought for a moment "I don't know did I? I think I did. Well anyways we're in the western region." Kagome was

about to ask something when a man she never seen before walked in "Aw I see your awake," he said. Kagome only nodded shocked at the man's appearance he

was very tall with muscular arms and long black hair and surprisingly he had blue eyes the color of an ocean. "He must be a demon. What human could possess

that much beauty? But I don't sense any demonic aura." she thought.

"If I remember you must be Kagome. My name is Koji," he said.

"Are you a demon?" asked Kagome.

"Yes I am. Everyone besides you are of demon blood," he explained.

"LIAR!" she yelled "If you were demon I would sense it."

Koji laughed "Your right. But if you could sense demonic aura don't you think that humans that could also sense demonic aura would have destroyed this village a long time ago. So we wouldn't have been able to exist for the last 500 years."

"I never thought of it that way. So you hid your demonic aura? But how?" she asked.

"Some of demon use spells and most of us use a type of soap that covers it. Like a perfume."

"And you survived for 500 years? But wouldn't other demons sense you."

"Well yes but the western region is controlled by a powerful demon that any intelligent demon would not cross his path. So only wimpy demons like the one that attack you would actually show their face around here."

"If I wasn't so confused I would think your calling me weak," said Kagome smiling.

Koji laughed "No of course not. It would be rude of me to insult guest. But you should rest some more," he said handing her a drink "drink this it should get rid of your headache but you need rest," he finished and was gone.

Shippo smiled "Confusing huh? I was to until Koji showed me around and everything was so cool. Everyone trust each other and uses a really useful system... well you'll see soon enough. But I'm going to go play with the other kids. Bye Kagome," and Shippo to was gone.

Kagome turned on her side and thought "Wow a demon village. Who knew? I wonder if Inuyasha knew about such a thing," hurt filled her mind at the thought of

Inuyasha and the only word she could say about it was 'why?' She shook the thought out of her head saying to herself "I'm done crying over him I will not waste

tears on something stupid." She then closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_"What do you mean you can't find her scent,"_** yelled Miroku and Sango in unison looking really angry at Inuyasha who was sniffing the ground.

"Hey don't yell at me I don't see either of you sniffing for her," Inuyasha yelled back now standing on two feet. Sango was now standing two inchess from Inuyasha

face and the only thought going through Inuyasha's head was 'If looks could kill I would be halfway to hell'

"Open up those dog ears and listen good if you and that nose don't pick up the smell of Kagome I swear this boomer rang will be covered with the scent of your

blood. Do you understand half breed?" said Sango in a voice colder then Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha nodded and threw himself against the ground sniffing wildly for the miko known as Kagome.

Miroku sighed "this isn't going to be easy," he said walking behind the group.


End file.
